


Nighttime Wanderings

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Sirius is trying to get back to Gryffindor Tower unnoticed when he finds a certain someone in an intoxicated state and learns a few unexpected lessons.  MMSB





	Nighttime Wanderings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**_Disclaimer: -_ ** _I own absolutely nothing though would be more than happy, should JKR ever tire of the world she created, to take it over. Free of charge. :D_   
  
**_Warning: -_ ** _Whilst this is tamer than most of my fics are or will be, it is nevertheless still an ‘M' rating. It also portrays a student/teacher relationship so if you have problems with this I strongly suggest hitting that back button now._

* * *

Sirius glanced at his watch as he hurried toward the Gryffindor tower. _Midnight_. He cursed fluidly as he rounded a corner and found Peeves writing obscenities on the wall. He didn't have James' Invisibility Cloak, and Hogwarts' resident poltergeist was sure to raise a riot if he saw Sirius.

He pressed himself flush against the wall, and inched back along the corridor, slipping behind a tapestry he knew would take him to the other side of Gryffindor Tower. It was a circuitous route, but he had already served four detentions that week and was not keen to serve another lest he be caught.

His footsteps were light as he tread along the hall, and it was with bated breath that he pushed open the portrait of Merlin to reveal an empty corridor. Breathing a sigh of relief, he continued toward the Gryffindor Tower, stopping short when he heard the sound of staggering footsteps.

He quickly hid behind a suit of armour, and his mouth dropped as Professor Minerva McGonagall came into view. She was obviously heavily intoxicated, if her dishevelled state was anything to go by, and was having considerable trouble walking in a straight line. She tried to steady herself against the stone wall with one hand, but missed and fell to the ground in a heap.

Her glasses flew from her nose, forcing her to all fours searching for them. Sirius could not stand watching her plight any longer, and stepped out from the shadows.

"Here we are, Professor," he said picking up her spectacles and holding his hand out to her.

She looked at him blearily, trying to focus on his face. "Sirius?" she asked, her words slightly slurred.

He nodded as he grasped her wrist, pulling her to her feet in a fluid motion. "Yes, Professor," he said wrapping his arm around her waist to support her. "Come on, you need to get back to your chambers."

She nodded and to his intense surprise smiled at him. "I think I'm drunk," she confided with a giggle into his ear.

"Really?" Sirius said sarcastically as he walked with her along the darkened corridor. "I'd never have guessed."

She nodded as they turned a corner and stopped in front of the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

"What's your password, Professor?" Sirius asked, shaking her slightly.

She squinted at him as he placed her spectacles on her nose. " _Duine aonair,"_ she whispered into his ear. "But don't tell anyone."

Sirius rolled his eyes as the portrait swung open, and walked her over to her bed. "Here we go, Professor," he said sitting her gently on the edge.

He stood awkwardly before her as she looked upwards at him. Her gaze had sobered. His throat tightened when she reached upwards and pulled the pins from her hair, sighing with obvious relief.

"I'll just...er..." he said gesturing at the door.

She paid him no heed as she rose to her feet, and unbuttoned the front of her robes. "You'll...?" she asked, as her robes fell to the ground in a puddle at her feet.

She stood before him, clad only in black, satin underwear. He gulped as he looked at her, uncomfortably aware that she was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen. Though he would never admit this to anyone, he had harboured feelings for his Transfiguration Professor since she first arrived on staff six months ago.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows, and Sirius stepped back as she moved toward him. He backed against the wall, but she continued forward until they were almost nose-to-nose. She was only a couple of inches shorter than him. His breath left him as she bit his neck lightly.

"You don't think I've seen you watching me, Sirius?" she breathed, as she stood on the tips of her toes and dragged a finger along his jaw.

"Professor..." he said, raising his hands to push her away.

His hands connected with her outline of her bra, and she pushed her chest against him. He could feel her hard nipples through the flimsy fabric, and though he tried to push her away again, she reached down and placed his hand against her heart.

He could feel her pulse against his hand, and felt a definite stirring between his legs. His Transfiguration Mistress thrust her hips toward him, and smirked when she felt his hard member against her stomach.

"Well, well," she whispered as she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her fingers down his stomach until they were toying with his waistband. "What have we here?"

Sirius could stand it no longer, and, with a feral growl, he grabbed her waist and lifted her bodily from the ground, turning so she was flush against the wall.

"That's more like it," she whispered, as he fumbled with her underwear.

Sirius bit her neck lightly as she undid his fly with her nimble fingers. His trousers fell to the ground, and he kicked them away as her legs rose to ensnare his waist.

"Come on, Sirius," she goaded as her hand ran along his hard along his member which was still covered by the thin fabric of his underwear.

He placed her back on the ground. She smirked and ran her fingers around his nipples, pinching them into a point. His breath caught in his chest as she continued to run her hands lower and lower, until she was kneeling on the ground before him. When she lowered his underwear and stroked his cock with her finger, he felt a groan of sheer rapture escape from his throat.

Professor McGonagall smirked at him as she continued to run her finger around the tip of his cock. She raised her eyebrows and closed her eyes as she opened her mouth and ran her tongue around the hardened head.

"Good, god," Sirius cried, reaching down and holding her shoulders.

She began to move back and forth, running her tongue along his shaft. She raised her hands and ran them down his chest, her nails scraping his skin until he was sure she'd left scratch marks.

His member was throbbing under her ministrations, and he knew that he was close to release. He wanted to come inside her so he pulled her back to her feet and slammed her against the wall.

She cried out as her back collided heavily with the hard stone. Sirius held himself before her, his cock brushing against her most sensitive region. She reached around his back and pulled him towards her until his member was fully encased within her.

A gasp escaped from her mouth. "More, Sirius," she whispered as she thrust against him.

He needed no second bidding and countered her thrusts, slowly at first, inching in and out so she was almost begging for him to pound against her. He began to move faster, slamming her hard against the wall, and she bit his shoulder to stop herself from screaming out.

"More," she managed to whisper as his movements became more erratic. "More, Sirius."

He thrust harder and harder against her. She adjusted her hips, meeting every thrust with one of her own.

"Oh, god, Professor," he managed as he felt her quiver beneath him, her velvety walls clenching around his cock until he, too, began to shudder as he climaxed.

"Sirius," she gasped as she rode the waves of orgasm.

She rested her forehead against his as he released himself from her. Their breath intermingled and before he knew it, she was kissing him as he had never been kissed before. Her tongue plunged into his mouth without warning, and she licked his canines before drawing back.

"Thank you, Sirius," she whispered running a finger along his jaw once again.

He shook his head as he lowered her back to the ground, and began to retrieve his clothing strewn about the room. She watched him, biting her lip, as he struggled back into his jeans. She reached out to place a hand on his forearm.

"You know," she said softly, moving closer so her breath was hot against his lips. "I think you'd benefit from tuition."

He raised his eyebrows. "I thought I did pretty well."

She nodded in agreement. "But you know what they say about practice...."

Sirius' clothes dropped from his hands as he lifted her once more and carried her toward the bed.

"No, what's that?" he asked as he held himself above her and dragged a lazy finger over the rise of her breasts.

"Practice makes perfect," she said through a moan as he continued downward and entered her with one finger.

He smiled as he inserted another and she began to thrust against his hand. "I think I'm on my way to an ‘Outstanding'," he said with a smirk as she let out an animal cry of sheer pleasure.

She reached down and pulled him toward her, her nails scraping along his back. "Now would be a good time to shut up, Sirius," she said, wrapping one leg around him.

He smirked, but gasped as she rolled over so she was straddling him. She held herself above him, torturing him with her closeness. He reached out and pushed down on her shoulders to lower her onto him.

As she rocked back and forth, he threw his head back and moaned, "Oh, god, Professor...."

She increased her thrusts, and he allowed his eyes to close as she moved above him.

_Maybe I should sneak out at night more often,_ he thought aimlessly

_"_ Oh, god, Professor...."


End file.
